My New Neighbor
by Strawberry'Lawllipop
Summary: Summary/"Memang kau punya otak?" kata-katanya tidak mengandung nada apapun, datar sekali. Tapi benar-benar tepat mengenai jantung, bisa mematikan dalam sekejap./SasuNaru—Naruto POV


Wanita itu berdiri di hadapanku. Rambutnya yang panjang dan indah, juga wajahnya yang cantik sangat menutupi usianya yang sebenarnya sudah masuk kepala lima. Ia berdiri di hadapanku dengan wajah serius—sebenarnya jarang sekali—kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada.

Kedua bola mata biru langitku melebar. Tangan kananku masih setia menggenggam gagang pintu, tidak bergeming sesaat.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya wanita itu, ketika disadarinya aku malah diam seperti baru melihat setan. Pada kenyataannya, aku sudah terbiasa melihat setan di kos-kosan ini. Jangan heran kalau setiap malam akan ada suara-suara aneh yang mengusik, dan lama-lama kau akan terbiasa.

Aku mulai tersadar dari lamunan sesaat yang merasuki diriku. Kemudian menggeleng pelan dan berdehem, "Maaf ... bisa diulagi lagi?" aku mencoba berujar sopan pada wanita di hadapanku ini. Sebenarnya ini karena aku sering menunggak membayar kosnya, terkadang aku merasa malu berhadapan dengannya.

Wanita itu menghela nafas malas. Dengan suara jelas kemudian ia berujar, "Kamar itu ... mulai besok akan ada yang menempatinya. Kuharap kau mau menerimanya," katanya, sebari menunjuk kamar kos yang letaknya tepat di depan pintu kamarku.

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**My New Neighbor © Lonely'Strawberry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Belum sesuai EYD, AU, contains of Shounen-ai/Boys Love, dll.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**My New Neighbor**

**.: Oneshoot :.**

* * *

Bibirku tidak hentinya menyunggingkan senyum kecil ketika nenek Tsunade itu sudah pergi. Senang? Tentu saja sangat senang, sampai rasanya aku ingin berteriak-teriak—oke, itu berlebihan.

Sebenarnya, kos-kosan milik nenek Tsunade ada tujuh kamar. Empat kamar di lantai atas—termasuk kamarku, di bawah ada tiga kamar plus dapur yang dipakai bersama. Di lantai atas, antara dua kamar saling berhadapan pintunya. Setiap kamar memiliki kamar mandi sendiri sehingga tidak merepotkan.

Kamar dekat tangga ada dua—yang saling berhadapan tentunya—satu kamar dihuni seorang mahasiswa seni: Deidara. Aku cukup frustasi kamar kami dekat, karena aku tahu dia itu punya hobi yang cukup aneh—mungkin seperti petasan atau semacamnya. Sehingga setiap hari aku harus mendengar bunyi ledakan yang memekakkan telinga, dan bau bubuk mesiu yang menusuk penciuman.

Kamar lainnya dihuni seorang mahasiswa yang sangat gemar menusuk tubuhnya sendiri dengan _pierching_—tindikan. Wajahnya sangat horor, dan itu membuatku enggan dekat-dekat dengannya. Padahal aku yakin, tampangnya cukup lumayan kalau tindikan itu tidak menghiasi kulitnya. Aku tidak tahu nama aslinya, yang kutahu ia sering dipanggil oleh teman-temannya—Pein.

Kamar satu lagi aku yang menghuni. Hanya tinggal satu kamar yang berhadapan denganku inilah yang masih kosong, sementara kamar lainnya di lantai bawah juga sudah terisi. Semua yang menyewa kos di sini umurnya sudah lumayan jika dibandingkan denganku. Karena itu aku masih agak canggung untuk mengobrol dengan mereka.

Yah, semoga saja yang akan menempati kamar itu seumuran denganku kan?

**~oOo~**

* * *

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah jendela. Entah bagaimana bentuknya bisa membuat tirai-tirai cahaya yang memukau. Melihatnya, aku jadi enggan terlelap kembali. Pemandangan di luar indah, juga bunyi kicauan burung gereja yang menghipnotis.

_Krusuk_—Perhatianku masih betah melihat ke luar seandainya bunyi itu tidak masuk ke telingaku. Pandanganku beralih pada jam dinding—bonus dari _bank_—yang kugantung di dekat pintu, waktu masih menunjukan pukul tujuh. Dan itu masih terlalu pagi untuk para _senpai_ yang tinggal di sini untuk bangun—sebenarnya aku juga jarang sekali bangun sepagi ini.

Karena tidak ada keinginanku untuk tidur lagi, aku putuskan untuk mencari makanan di dapur. Aku ingat menyimpan _ramen instant_ di kulkas. Kami—yang tinggal di sini—menandai setiap makanan milik sendiri dengan label nama kalau ingin menyimpannya di kulkas. Begitu ada satu makanan saja yang tidak diberi label, jangan heran kalau makanan itu bisa hilang sewaktu-waktu.

Langkah kakiku masih sedikit gontai begitu turun dari ranjang. Ranjang yang kusut tidak kupedulikan, segera kuambil kunci yang kusimpan di dalam ransel yang biasa kugunakan untuk membawa buku-buku mata kuliahku. Tanganku terasa pegal dan begitu susah rasanya memasukan kunci itu ke lubang kunci.

Benar juga, tadi malam aku berkunjung ke rumah Kiba dan bermain _video game_—PS3. Aku sudah lama sekali tidak main _game_, sehingga tanganku kembali kaku dan tidak selihai dulu dalam memainkan _stick_. Karena terlalu semangat, jempol dan pergelangan tanganku terasa pegal dan sakit setelahnya. Kecepatan tangan ternyata benar-benar diuji.

Kipikir sekarang sakitnya akan hilang, ternyata malah tambah parah. Ah ... biarlah, tidak terlalu mengganggu kok. Err ... tapi mungkin akan sangat mengganggu begitu aku harus menulis.

Kunci pintu pun terbuka, segera kubuka pintu dan melesat ke luar. "HA—!" aku jatuh terduduk. Kaget, kaget sekali.

Begitu membuka pintu, yang ada di pengheliatanku adalah wajah putih bak porselin yang tepat di depan hidungku.

Aku meringgis sebari memegangi pantat. Sebelum akhirnya kupandangi pemuda yang telah mengagetkanku dengan seksama dari kaki hingga kepalanya yang runcing; Ia memakai sepatu kets model baru yang terlihat mahal, kakinya yang panjang dan jenjang itu dibalut celana _jeans_ biru longgar, ia mengenakan kaos oblong berwarna biru tua senada rambut runcing berdirinya—Emo.

Secara keseluruhan penampilannya sangat memukau. Tapi yang paling memikat adalah bola mata hitam sepekat malam yang menghiasi mata tajamnya—Hei tunggu! Kenapa dengan pikiranku? Oke, ini sangat aneh kalau aku menilai penampilan orang dari luar dengan secepat ini. Kami bahkan hanya baru bertemu pandang, ia bahkan belum mengatakan apapun padaku.

"Siapa?" tanyaku, karena aku yakin tidak pernah melihat orang ini di sekitar sini.

"Tetangga baru," ia menjawab, tapi ia tidak tersenyum sama sekali. "Sasuke."

Ia tidak menyebutkan marga, tapi aku tahu; warna rambut gelap, kulit putih, dan mata tajam hitam pekat hanya dimiliki oleh mereka yang berdarah Uchiha. Keluarga pemilik perusahaan besar seperti Uchiha memang sangat terkenal, jadi aku mengetahuinya.

"Uzumaki Naruto," gumamku, sebari berdiri ke keadaan semula sebari menepuk celanaku yang berdebu sehabis mencium lantai.

Ia memandangku seolah aku ini orang yang sangat bodoh. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi," ujarnya, sebari berbalik dan memasuki kamarnya sendiri.

"Eh—tunggu!" entah bagaimana tangan dan kakiku bergerak mencegahnya—kakiku berjalan cepat, sementara tanganku menahan tangannya. Aduh ... kenapa tangan dan kakiku ini?

Ia berbalik, dan menatapku heran, "Hn?"

Sial. Aku mulai gugup dan bingung harus bicara apa. Hahh ... sepertinya wajahku sudah menjadi tidak sedap dipandang.

Tunggu, ini bukan aku yang biasanya! Kalau berhadapan dengan orang baru seperti dia, seharusnya aku bertingkah 'sok kenal' seperti yang biasa kulakukan. Tapi aneh. Entah orang ini yang beraura dingin, atau karena hal lain?

"Kalau kau tidak punya urusan denganku, sebaiknya kau lepaskan kaosku. Kau bisa membuatnya melar, _Dobe_!" ia berkata ketus.

Hah? Ia baru saja menyebutku _Dobe_—bodoh. Apa ia tidak punya sopan santun begitu ya? Dasar menyebalkan, kupikir seorang Uchiha itu menjaga _image_ dengan sangat baik. Aku menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menjawabnya, "Kau butuh bantuan? Kupikir orang yang mau pindahan pasti sibuk sekali, kan? _Teme_?"

Wajahnya sedikit memerah—menahan marah. Salah sendiri, memanggilku _Dobe_. Sebenarnya sih, aku bingung mau menghinanya dengan sebutan apa. Tampilan luarnya tampak begitu sempurna sehingga tak ada celah bagiku menemukan kekurangannya yang bisa dijadikan bahan ejekkan. Hanya kata _Teme_-lah yang terkasar dan yang terpikir dalam benakku.

"Mulutmu sampah," ujarnya. Harus kuakui, ia ini berkata dengan sangat singkat, padat, dan tajam.

"Kau juga," aku membela diriku.

Ia mulai tidak peduli, dan masuk ke kamarnya. Sebelum menutup pintu, ia melirik ke arahku dan memberi isyarat untukku agar mengikutinya.

Ada ternyata orang seperti ini? Setelah menghinaku, sekarang ia memintaku masuk ke kamarnya—pasti ingin aku membantu pekerjaannya. Ingin sekali aku bilang 'Tidak' dengan tegas. Tapi masalahnya, aku lah yang dari awal menawarkan bantuan padanya.

Ia tetap menungguku dari balik pintu. Wajahnya yang datar—_stoic_—itu tertutup pintu setengahnya, tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan pintu agar tidak tertutup seutuhnya.

Dengan langkah sedikit _ogah-ogahan_ aku masuk ke kamarnya. Ia pasti tahu bahwa aku hanya basa-basi saat menawarkan diri membantunya. Tapi kenapa ia sekejam ini padaku? Membuatku menelan mentah-mentah kata-kata yang kulontarkan tadi.

Ia mengingatkanku pada pisang yang sering ditemukan di sekitar kampung halamanku; kulitnya mulus dan berwarna kuning, tapi ternyata rasanya sangat pahit dan tidak enak. _Kaa_-_san_ bilang, pisang itu biasa dipakai untuk obat dari pada camilan.

"Letakan buku-buku itu di rak," ia berujar, dan membuyarkan lamunanku.

Pandanganku langsung terarah pada tumpukan buku yang berserakan di lantai. Di sebelahnya ada sebuah rak buku berukuran sedang. Kalau tugasku semudah itu ... kenapa ia meminta bantuanku?

Ia buru-buru menambahkan, "susun menurut judul buku sesuai urutan abjad."

_Jgerr!_—kepalaku rasanya disambar petir. Buku itu mungkin ada sekitar lima puluh buah. "Dasar _Teme_," umpatku. "Otakku bisa kempes kalau menyusun tumpukan buku menurut abjad. Kau pikir itu mudah?"

"Memang kau punya otak?" kata-katanya tidak mengandung nada apapun, datar sekali. Tapi benar-benar tepat mengenai jantung, bisa mematikan dalam sekejap.

Aku menjadi kesal. Rasanya urat kesabaranku putus, "Aku sudah menawarkan diri untuk membantu. Kenapa kau malah menyiksaku?"

Ia tertegun sejenak, diam tidak bersuara. Hingga akhirnya ia berjongkok dan memunguti buku-buku itu, "Kita kerjakan bersama."

Aku memandangnya takjub. Sejak tadi kata-kata yang ia lontarkan sangat menusuk. Sehingga rasanya kalimat barusan itu begitu bersahabat di telingaku.

Tanpa berkomentar apapun, aku ikut berjongkok dan meneliti setiap judul buku itu. "Kau suka membaca novel? Ini semua adalah novel?"

"Hn," ia membalas sekiranya.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak bersuara lagi. Ia tampak serius sekali.

Keadaan pun hening. Kami menyusun buku dengan tanpa suara dan benar-benar serius. Saking heningnya, aku bisa mendengar samar suara canda tawa dari lantai bawah. Kalau aku tidak salah tebak, itu pasti para penghuni kos yang sedang sarapan bersama di dapur.

_Bruk_—Buku yang kupegang itu jatuh ke lantai. Ya ampun, apa yang akan dikatakan mulut tajamnya begitu melihat kecerobohanku?

Ia melirikku sekilas, lalu kembali meneliti buku-buku itu. Dengan pelan ia bergumam, "Kau kenapa?" sungguh, aku kaget mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibirnya, setidaknya ia tidak menghinaku lagi.

Ia tiba-tiba menambahkan, "Jangan melamun. Kau memang tidak punya konsentrasi yang bagus. Orang sepertimu mau jadi seperti apa nantinya?"

Huh? Ternyata tetap saja bermulut tajam.

"Ugh!" Sial. Tangan kananku terasa sakit dan tertekan kuat, jempolnya juga terasa berdenyut dan mau copot dari tempatnya. Aku memegangi sebentar tangan kananku dengan tangan lainnya yang bebas.

Kulirik Sasuke. Ia ternyata tengah memperhatikanku dengan pandangan datarnya yang menyebalkan. "Bodoh," ia bergumam.

Aku memaksakan seulas senyum padanya, "Aku hanya kram kecil. Sekarang sudah sembuh, jangan melihatku seperti itu!" aku mulai mencoba mengambil beberapa buku lagi untuk disusun.

_Bruk_—tapi buku itu kembali terjatuh. Kali ini karena Sasuke menahan dan menarik pelan tanganku. "Bodoh, kau tidak melihat tanganmu terluka?" ia memperlihatkan tangan kananku tepat di depan mataku.

Kedua mataku membulat, pergelangan tanganku ternyata sudah membiru.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar _Dobe_," gumamnya pelan. Ia segera meninggalkan aku dan berjalan menuju tempat ia menyimpan sebuah koper besar. Dari sana ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna putih bersih, apalagi kalau bukan kotak P3K.

"A-anu, tidak usah kok! Hehe ..." aku nyengir lebar sambil mengusap belakang kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menatapku heran, seraya membuka kotak itu dan mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Eh?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebungkus permen pereda tenggorokan dari kotak itu. Setelah itu, ia letakan kotak P3K-nya di atas ranjang, kemudian ia lahap permen itu ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

Setelah itu, ia segera kembali ke tempat tumpukan buku dan memulai untuk menyusun kembali.

Huh? Apa-apaan itu? Kupikir dia mengambil kotak P3K itu untuk mengobatiku—tunggu, mengharapkan ia punya rasa iba untuk mengobatiku sama saja mengharapkan seekor ular melahirkan anak kucing—sama sekali tidak mungkin.

Perlahan. Aku yakin wajahku memerah karena malu. Sial, apa dia baru saja mempermainkanku?

Ia menatapku sebentar. _Bruk_—buku yang ia genggam terjatuh, diiringi suara tawanya, "Hihihi ..." tertawaannya terkesan tertahan dan tidak lepas sama sekali.

Aku menatapnya, wajahnya tampak begitu tampan kalau sedang tertawa. Sayang sekali kalau wajah itu selalu bertampang datar seperti yang sedari tadi ia lakukan.

Lamunanku buyar ketika aku menyadari ia tengah mentertawaiku. "Apa? Apa ada yang lucu?"

Ia tidak merespon, malah tetap tertawa dengan suara tertahan. Sebelah tangannya ia letakan di perut, menahan ledakan tawa.

"Wajahmu, hihihi ... aneh sekali!" ia berujar dengan tanpa menghilangkan tawa itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Huh! Dasar, _Tem_—!" Aku berniat memukul kepala anehnya dengan tanganku, sayangnya aku lupa kalau tanganku tengah terluka. "Ugh ..." umpatku pelan, sebari memegangi tangan kananku yang rasanya semakin menjadi-jadi saja.

Ia berhenti tertawa ketika melihat keadaanku. Ekspresinya kembali datar seperti semula. Dengan cepat ia mengambil kotak P3K yang tadi ia letakan di atas ranjang. Setelahnya, ia berjongkok dan menarik pelan tangan kananku.

Entah bagaimana jantungku begitu tidak tenang ketika tangan dinginnya menyentuh permukaan kulitku—begitu berisik.

"Kau adalah orang paling bodoh yang pernah kutemui," kata-katanya tetap tidak berhati seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Aku hanya terdiam, tidak menimpali ejekkannya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan botol salep kecil dari dalam kotak dan membuka tutupnya. Ia oleskan salep berwarna putih itu ke tanganku. Panas yang merambat membuat tanganku terasa panas dan perih.

Sasuke melirik wajahku yang berdenyit menahan sakit. Ia lekas tersenyum remeh. Biar tidak berkata apa-apa, pandangan tajamnya seolah berkata padaku; masa-segini-saja-sudah-sakit?

Aku menggembungkan pipi kesal, orang ini benar-benar sangat menyebalkan. Bahkan dalam keadaanku seperti sekarang, ia masih saja bisa mengolok-olokku.

Setelah beberapa menit, panas salep yang terasa mengikat itupun sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Sasuke lekas mengambil kotak P3K itu lagi dan mengeluarkan segulung perban kain kasa. Kemudian membalut lukaku dengan cekatan. Aku tidak peduli ia belajar dari mana, tapi ia tampak sudah terlatih.

Selesainya, tanganku terasa benar-benar baikan. Biarpun masih terasa sakit kalau pergelangan tanganku ditekan, tapi sakitnya benar-benar berkurang.

"Kalau tanganmu seperti itu lagi, sekarusnya istirahatkan. Jangan paksakan dirimu bekerja. Dasar _Dobe_, jadinya merepotkan orang lain kan?" Dalam keadaan apapun, ternyata kata-kata Sasuke selalu mengandung kata-kata _negative_. Perkataannya tadi itu benar-benar terasa menyalahkan aku. Padahal ia juga yang telah menyuruhku bekerja, setidaknya ia harus merasa bersalah sedikit.

"Terima kasih," entah apa yang aku pikirkan sehingga kalimat itu keluar dari bibirku. Haah ... padahal aku sudah ingin memaki-makinya karena menyalahkanku!

Sasuke tiba-tiba memalingkan muka, sehingga ekspresinya tidak dapat aku tangkap. "Hn ..." gumamnya.

Aku menatapnya heran. Kenapa dia ini?

Sekian detik, ia kembali menatapku dengan wajah datarnya. Ia segera mendorongku keluar kamarnya. "He-hei! Kau mengusirku, _Teme_?" umpatku.

"Kau tidak bisa membantuku menyusun buku lagi. Kau tidak ada kepentingan lagi ada di kamarku," katanya, ketika sudah berhasil mendorongku keluar kamarnya.

Aku kembali menggembungkan pipi, kesal. Lalu mengambil langkah masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Naruto."

Kata yang keluar dari bibirnya itu membuatku berhenti melangkah. Aku berbalik, dan mendapati pintu kamar Sasuke masih terbuka setengahnya—belum tertutup. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan tidak bisa dijelaskan, raut wajahnya tampak kebingungan. Dan sempurat merah yang—sangat—tipis bertandang di pipi putihnya.

Aku sedikit kaget. Ia baru saja memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, _Naruto_. Bukankah ia tampak lebih suka memanggilku _Dobe_?

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku lagi," katanya. Tuturan kata yang ia ucapkan itu jelas membuatku bingung. Apa sih? Apa dia membenciku? Justru seharusnya aku yang membencinya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanyaku.

Sasuke tampak ragu sebentar. Tapi lantas ia berkata, "Berada di dekatmu membuatku merasa kacau dan sulit menjaga _image_-ku!"

_Blam_—ia langsung menutup pintu keras-keras setelah berkata demikian.

Pandanganku cengo sebentar. Sebelum akhirnya aku sadar, ada secuil kebahagiaan yang masuk ke rongga dada. Hatiku rasanya ingin meloncat-loncat, dan jantungku tak hentinya memompa dengan semangat. Perasaan ini aneh dan tak bisa kumengerti.

Perlahan tapi pasti, aku rasa pipiku memanas. Pasti warnanya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus, dan bibirku tidak bisa kutahan untuk tidak mengukir seulas senyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Makasih yang udah baca, _minna_~ ^^

Gimana pendapatnya? Mohon kritik dan saran ya ...

Review please~!

Arigatou Gozasimashu :D


End file.
